


Restraint

by LostInWonder



Series: Desperation [2]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick uses handcuffs so he can tease Daryl senseless. From a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> from twdkinkmeme prompt: Rick/Daryl, bondage, orgasm denial. Someone ties Daryl up and teases him until he cries (or doesn't cry but gets and comes undone, whatever).
> 
> Author's update: 6/10/15:
> 
> When I first created this series, it was meant to be a bunch of porny one-shots with a D/s theme, but since I am probably turning it's parent fic, Gone Too Far, into a longer story, this particular fic may wind up not fitting, or may wind up re-tooled as part of a chapter in the longer fic (cause I never get tired of Daryl in handcuffs ! lol). Since this has been up forever I am leaving it up as part of the series, but if anyone winds up following the other fic, I just wanted it noted !

"C'mon, man, I ain't got all day," Daryl groaned, twisting against the handcuffs that pinned his arms behind his back around the bars of the cell. He was on his knees, his jeans undone, the concrete slightly painful under his weight.

"You have as long as I tell you, " Rick whispered, as he slowly stroked the throbbing red cock bobbing between Daryl's legs.

"Ain't you worried someone's gonna come looking for us?" Daryl said breathlessly, trying to thrust harder into Rick's hand.

Rick pulled his hand away at that."Nice try, " he said, smirking. "You know that's not gonna work with me."

"Man, I already said I'd suck your dick, what else do you want?" Rick liked the slight whine in Daryl's voice, it made him want to take him up on his offer right now.

"Maybe I just want to hear what else you offer me," he said teasingly, stroking him once, _slowly_ , from shaft to tip.

"Whatever you want... " Daryl's voice was gravelly and strained.

"Don't make an offer like that," Rick said, laughing a little. "You might regret it." 

Rick moved his hand back to stroke him again, closing his fingers around the base of it and slowly working it up and down for a few seconds. Daryl groaned as Rick removed his hand once more, leaving him to thrust into empty air. Rick had been torturing him like this since he'd ambushed him after getting him alone in this cell block, pretending they had some cleaning out to do. 

"C' _mon_ ," Daryl grit out, frustration getting the better of him and making him sound demanding.

"Hey, " Rick said warningly. "Watch it." He made his voice just threatening enough to make Daryl gasp with anticipation. 

Before Daryl, he'd never really known domination was this much of a kink of his, though he'd suspected it a few times that he'd gotten the best of Shane in a couple of fights they had had in their younger years, or the other times when Shane had backed down to him without it getting physical at all.

But with Daryl, he found he had lost all restraint. It didn't help that he knew Daryl would be discreet, never showing any hint of their relationship on the outside, never letting on when he was still sore from one of their outings that went too far. It was his secret, too, after all.

Rick took himself out and stood up, bringing his cock to Daryl's lips, relishing the way he caught the tip and sucked it before drawing it all in. He kept his tongue dragging up the underside as he worked his mouth up and down. Damn, he had gotten so good at this Rick had a really hard time holding back.

"You realize I could lock this cell block up and just leave you here for awhile? No one would even know about it," Rick whispered, sliding his cock slowly out of Daryl's mouth before he got too close to coming. He wasn't nearly done with Daryl yet and he knew once he came it was all over.

Daryl looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. "You ain't gonna do that, it ain't safe..."

"You sure about that ?" Rick said softly, crouching down and stroking the underside of Daryl's cock with agonizing slowness.

Daryl swallowed, his expression growing slightly less certain.

"I don't think an hour or so would make much difference," Rick said, removing his hand and making Daryl groan again in frustration.

"Just... jus' tell me what I gotta do..."

Rick brought his head close to Daryl's. " You said whatever I want, " he said huskily. " Alright. From now on, the first thing you're gonna do _every morning_ is come to my cell and suck my dick. I don't want you to say anything, just come into my cell and get down on your knees. You think you can do that? " Rick could hardly believe what he was saying, but he was getting a little carried away with arousal and the thought of starting the day with Daryl's mouth around his cock seemed especially appealing right now.

And Daryl was so far gone he just nodded agreement, his eyes looking drugged. Rick rewarded him by taking his cock in his hand again and letting him writhe into his loose grip. The lack of firmer pressure was maddening, and Rick enjoyed Daryl's frantic efforts to achieve more friction. Being able to reduce the toughest man he knew to such a state gave him a rush that he never would have imagined possible before. After letting him suffer for a few seconds, he tightened his grip and cupped his balls with his other hand.

Daryl let out a grateful moan, closing his eyes against the shame of it, of how much he was willing to do for Rick's pleasure, and his own.

Then Rick slid his hand up the shaft and off it completely again, and Daryl's eyes opened involuntarily with a gasp.

"I want you to tell me what you want," Rick whispered. "I wanna hear you say it."

"You know what I want," Daryl said thickly, sullenly.

"Yeah, I do," Rick nodded. "But if you wanna come you better start talking." He knew this was the one thing Daryl wasn't comfortable with, even with all the shit they'd done already. And he really wanted to hear that soft, husky drawl say filthy things for once.

"I wanna come," he growled in frustration.

That really wasn't what Rick was looking for but just hearing the rawness in his voice was worth it. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he said, giving Daryl's cock a brief, frustrating rub before removing his hand again. "Try again."

"...want you to... _make_ me come..." Daryl mumbled reluctantly.

"Yeah? How do you want me to make you come?" Rick coaxed him expectantly, hovering his hand teasingly close to his swollen member. 

Daryl couldn't believe that he could still be embarrassed in this state but he found himself dropping his eyes from Rick's, feeling his mouth go even drier, heat rising to his face. But he also knew he couldn't move and that Rick had a tendency to take things further than he sometimes expected. So he swallowed hard and tried again.

"Want you to...to..." he started awkwardly, but then his temper started rising a bit, at feeling this weak, and being so frustrated, and at being so fucking turned on by it. So he raised his eyes to meet Rick's gaze. "I want you to suck my dick, " he said roughly, his voice coming out stronger than he thought it would. "I want you to suck it hard, wanna come down your fuckin' throat. I wanna see you fuckin' _swallow_ it. "

Rick felt a rush at Daryl's words. He liked it better when Daryl still showed aggression back, so long as he knew when to give in. "That's what you want, huh?" he asked.

Daryl nodded, a little uncertainly now. He couldn't tell from Rick's expression if he liked that or not. But he did pull him up and stand him against the bars, falling to his knees. Daryl was thrusting against Rick's mouth before he even got the tip in, precum smearing over his lips. Rick took him all the way in, and Daryl started to move his hips along with the push and pull of his mouth.

Rick could tell by the way Daryl's head rolled back and his eyes closed that he was getting closer, so he grabbed hold of his hips to still his motions. Once Daryl came he'd be done, his mind switched back to his normal mode, the one that might not be as compliant, and Rick wanted to make sure he'd be getting off too at the end of this. So he sucked him slow and deep a few more times and then drew back, looking up to catch his tormented expression.

"Rick...what...why..." he murmured confusedly. Rick loved how intoxicated he sounded when he was this close. He started yanking Daryl's jeans all the way down.

"Change of plans," Rick said gruffly. "Get your shoes off. " Daryl stepped hurriedly out of them so Rick could get his pants completely off. He undid the handcuffs binding him to the bars of the cell door and quickly refastened Daryl's hands behind his back again before he knew what he was doing.

Daryl tested his wrists and swore as he realized they were still connected. Fuck, he was aching so bad and Rick was still playing with him.

"Alright, _fine_ ," Daryl muttered, starting to drop to his knees, figuring he was gonna have to suck Rick off first after all. But Rick caught him by the arm and shoved him over the bunk instead.

He heard Rick messing with something behind him, hopefully lube, he was thinking, and then he felt himself breached by a finger, pushing gently until it reached that little sensitive nub inside. He shuddered as Rick stroked it, making his cock throb painfully without any contact.

Rick withdrew his finger abruptly to ready himself with plenty of lube, enjoying the sight of Daryl bent over and squirming impatiently for him to lay his hands on him again. He had to admit he liked the handcuffs, it brought their first time back into his mind, something he still jerked off about occasionally when he couldn't have Daryl in the flesh.

He grabbed Daryl's hips and started to push into his entrance, taking it real slow so neither would just lose it outright. Daryl was too impatient, trying to force Rick into him faster than he probably could even handle so Rick smacked his ass hard enough to shock him into stillness.

"You're still not coming until I let you, remember?" Rick whispered, and Daryl answered with something close to a whimper, making Rick say fuck it and shove himself all the way in anyway. Daryl let out a low guttural moan at that, his hips jerking sharply against Rick's.

Daryl was mindless with want at this point, so close he felt like any contact at all would send him over the edge, yet Rick just kept it slow, holding onto his hips to control the pace, letting Daryl's cock hang untouched between his legs. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Rick... _please_ ..." he groaned softly into the mattress.

That nearly did it for Rick. He'd never thought he'd actually hear Daryl pleading. He couldn't let it end that quick though. "What was that? I don't think I heard you..." He brought his hand around to lightly run his fingers against the underside of Daryl's cock and stopped thrusting, as much to keep himself from coming as Daryl at this point.

Daryl was practically trembling beneath him. He had no reasoning left, all he knew was this aching need blotting out all of his senses, all of his inhibitions. "Rick...please...let me..." he whispered hoarsely, not even recognizing his own voice.

He sounded so desperate that Rick finally closed his fist around his cock and started to thrust into him again. It was only a couple of seconds until Daryl was muffling his cries in the mattress as he came, flooding his release into Rick's warm, steady hand. Rick let himself go then, filling Daryl with his seed, coming so hard he collapsed against Daryl's back and had to stifle a moan against the back of his neck. 

Rick only took a couple of seconds to recover before standing and pulling up his pants. He bent over to unlock the handcuffs and Daryl was up on his feet immediately, cleaning himself off with a rag, grabbing up his jeans and yanking them up, stepping back into his shoes. It always amazed Rick at how fast Daryl could go from the kinkiest shit he could think of, to cool and ready for business. Then again, he was pretty good at it himself.

"We should go check on the fences," Daryl said quietly, back to normal except for the slight tremor in his voice and the way he was still keeping his eyes averted.

Rick nodded back. "Yeah." 

They left the cell block together, not saying a word but walking side by side, ready to tackle the rest of the day.

And even though he was sated, Rick couldn't help wondering if Daryl would really be stopping by his cell first thing tomorrow morning.


End file.
